DEVELOPMENTAL CORE Abstract The Developmental Core is committed to accelerating the growth of neuroAIDS investigators by supporting innovative and collaborative research, particularly between basic and clinical investigators; conducting a robust, peer-reviewed pilot grant program; assisting in the mentoring and establishment of new/junior investigators; supporting the transition of established investigators to HIV, aging, and neuroAIDS work; and promoting formation of multidisciplinary teams involving both early-career and senior investigators in cutting- edge issues emerging in HIV, aging, and CNS research. In this renewal application, we propose an innovative approach - pairing junior investigators with experienced senior investigators to form mentor-mentee teams that will meet regularly, participate in a workshop on career development, and present their work at the annual CHAIN retreat. We realize that for this approach to succeed, having a pool of skilled volunteer mentors is critical. One important aspect will be to leverage this with ongoing mentoring programs at University of Nebraska Medical Center such as the Faculty Mentoring Program for mentees and mentors and the ?Women?s Mentoring Program (WMP)? the mission of which is to promote and nurture the careers of early-stage women scientists. It must be clarified that the focus of this core is not to exclusively foster the careers of only ?women scientists,? but we are cognizant that increased mentoring is necessary in the current climate of research training and career advancement. We will significantly expand our mentoring capacities to take advantage of all opportunities and sources of expertise. While the CHAIN Developmental Core has a broad mission, its primary goal remains to support and entice investigators from other disciplines into the HIV/aging arena. Applications will undergo rigorous peer review and will be prioritized on the basis of scientific merit, translational relevance, emerging concepts that are high risk/high payoff, addressing key scientific problems like HIV and aging, HIV infection in women, and new biomedical approaches to prevention. Our previous successes support our likelihood for success, and the additional funds procured from UNMC will greatly enhance our ability to enable these investigators to successfully enter the field.